


daddy issues

by fairysylveon



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, also warning for some slight romanticizing of this shitty relationship through nathan's eyes, some very brief:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysylveon/pseuds/fairysylveon
Summary: Nathan's ranting and says the word daddy. Jefferson's pretty into it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oops. I'd say sorry but I'm not

Nathan was worked up, threw his backpack down on the ground and shouted wordlessly. Jefferson wasn't at all surprised, just distractedly looked up from his computer screen with a raised eyebrow. Just enough to give Nathan the idea that he was listening when, instead, he was messing around with some of his latest pictures in Photoshop.

 

“That fucking _bitch_! Does she not _know_ what the Prescotts can do? I can have her _ruined_!” 

 

Jefferson just hummed in response. Outbursts weren't uncommon with Nathan, and he'd learned to just drown them out and pretend he was listening, then run his fingers through Nathan's hair and tell him to calm down. It always worked, every damn time, Nathan was just too damn easy, too eager for affection and attention. 

 

He hadn't been listening, but he happened to catch the tail end of something Nathan was saying and it got his attention.

 

“--told me to go _tell_ my 'fucking daddy’, that she didn't give a shit. My dad could fucking--”

 

“Nathan.”

 

Nathan immediately shut up, wouldn't interrupt Jefferson on purpose. “Sorry. I'm just _pissed_ , I'm so tired of--”

 

“Nathan, hush for a minute. What did you just say?”

 

Nathan cocked his head, frowned. “I said I'm pissed.”

 

Jefferson shook his head and sighed. “Before that.”

 

“I said this bitch at school told me to 'tell my fucking daddy’ on her because she--”

 

“Say that again.”

 

Nathan's eyebrows pulled together, his lips pressing into a thin line. “Say _what_ again? God, you're supposed to be the one that's here for me, I'm trying to rant here.”

 

“Nathan, I'm always here for you.” Only half a lie, Jefferson tried his best, as much as he could tolerate. And he was certainly more present than Sean Prescott. “Just… do me a favor. Say it again.”

 

Nathan sighed, crossed his arms. “Fine. Say what?”

 

“Who'd she say to tell?”

 

“My 'fucking daddy', I already said that. Twice.”

 

Shit. The way _daddy_ sounded coming out of Nathan's mouth was… kind of _hot_. Jesus. Jefferson had never much been into the 'daddy’ thing, but the way Nathan said it somehow sounded way too fucking sexy, and he got this sudden urge to hear Nathan screaming it.

 

 _Shit_.

 

“Yeah. 'Daddy’, say that again.”

 

“Jefferson, what--?”

 

“Hush, just… humor me.”

 

Nathan rolled his eyes, shifted his weight to one leg and uncrossed his arms. “Fine. _Daddy_.”

 

“ _Fuck_.” Jefferson straightened up in his chair, trying to ignore how the word went _right_ to his crotch.

 

Nathan laughed when he realized what was happening. Not cruel, not snide, just amused. “Do you have a _thing_ for being called daddy?”

 

“Not usually. But… I think I might now. Let's try; call me daddy, Nathan.”

 

Nathan was smirking now, all his anger from before gone. He went closer to Jefferson, changing his posture from stiff and angry to something far more smooth and sensual. Jefferson had to give him credit; Nathan was a master at seducing him. Not that he'd ever put up much of a resistance, but Nathan had a way of putting on this sultry attitude that was absolutely irresistible.

 

Nathan slid into his lap and looped his arms around Jefferson's neck, pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You planning on fucking me today, daddy?”

 

Jefferson groaned softly and put his hands on Nathan's hips. “That what you want?”

 

Nathan bit his lip, putting on this coy facade he pulled off so well. Didn't say anything, just nodded and bent his head to kiss Jefferson's jaw. 

 

When they'd started this, he'd been so shy, such a pretty little thing, blushed the first time Mark hit on him. Now he just played at it, pretended to be just a little hesitant and bashful because he knew that's what Mark liked the most. And because he was afraid that if he didn't have that quality, Mark would leave him for someone who did. 

 

But it was easy to act for Mark, to slide into his role that was basically a sex kitten, for lack of a better term. Just the right mix of bold and clearly-faked demure never failed to make Jefferson grab his hips hard enough to bruise and fuck him until he couldn't walk on his own. 

 

Jefferson put a hand on Nathan's cheek, then slid it down to his neck. Nathan closed his eyes, lashes fanning out over pale cheeks, lips parting just barely. Looked like a fucking _girl_ , but Nathan could do that, he could be feminine for Jefferson’s approval. 

 

And Jefferson definitely approved, because Nathan glanced down and saw he was already getting hard. It was never difficult, Jefferson seemed to be absolutely _weak_ for Nathan when Nathan got all submissive and sweet. Nathan never had any trouble getting Jefferson worked up, he knew Mark thought he was an attractive thing, he almost always had a boner with Nathan around. And that was fine with Nathan; in fact he quite liked it that way, because it meant he'd be getting Mark's undivided attention, at least for a while. 

 

He had it now. Jefferson's hand was pushing up under his shirt, feeling his soft, too-thin belly, then going higher, running his hand over Nathan's chest. Nathan arched into the touch, just barely, then opened his eyes when Mark’s hand was suddenly pulling away, returning to his hip.

 

Whatever, that was fine, because Nathan could push and take what he wanted, he didn't _have_ to stick to his act. He cocked his head, then grabbed Jefferson's hand and moved it, pressing it down against his crotch and rocking up against it. “C'mon, daddy, touch me.”

 

“ _Fuck_.” Yeah. Jefferson was definitely into Nathan calling him daddy, and he rubbed his hand down against the bulge in Nathan's pants, didn't think he could deny a request like that; he was just a man, and, for Nathan, a weak one.

 

“Yeah. _Yeah_.” Nathan pushed his hips up again to press back against Jefferson's hand, hissing happily at the friction. Jefferson unbuttoned Nathan's jeans, pulled the zipper down, then reached into Nathan's boxers to pull his dick out. Nathan sighed, leaned his head back while Jefferson stroked him until he was fully hard. 

 

Nathan hummed and slid off of Jefferson's lap, sinking to the floor. Jefferson automatically spread his legs, and Nathan looked up at him through long lashes, feigning some form of out-of-place innocence and silently asking for permission. 

 

Jefferson nodded, reached out to run his fingers through Nathan's hair. Nathan wasted no time pulling Jefferson's cock out and running his tongue up the underside with a quiet little moan. Then he wrapped his lips around the head, made Jefferson's fingers tighten in his hair as he took more of him into his mouth. 

 

Nathan slid his mouth down until Jefferson's dick was pressed up against the back of his throat, had to concentrate on breathing so he didn't gag, then pulled his mouth right back off, making a suction with his mouth so it would feel better. 

 

And as much as Jefferson loved watching Nathan give head, he was already getting a little impatient, pulled at Nathan's hair. “Alright, that's enough. Go on, get on the couch.”

 

Nathan stood and kissed Jefferson, then grinned and turned away. “Whatever you say, daddy.” Toed off his shoes and pulled down his pants while he went, then wiggled his hips teasingly and shot a look over his shoulder, bottom lip between his teeth, then climbed onto the couch. 

 

What a little _shit_. He knew what he did to Jefferson, and Mark couldn't figure out if that was unfortunate or if it just made Nathan act even sexier. Maybe both. He pressed a palm against his aching cock, and opened a drawer to pull out a bottle of lube, then got up and went over to the couch. 

 

Nathan was laid out on his stomach, back arched just slightly so his ass was subtly on display. Jefferson grabbed his ass, squeezed. Ran his hand up Nathan's back, under his shirt, and Nathan just arched more, pressing into Jefferson's touch.

 

“You need fingers?”

 

Nathan laid his chin on his crossed arms, frowning. “Probably. But make it fast. Want you to fuck me.” He looked over his shoulder at Mark, then tacked on, “daddy,” again, just for good measure.

 

Mark raised an eyebrow. “Never gonna let this one go after today, are you?”

 

Nathan laughed. “Not a chance. Besides, I kinda like it anyway.”

 

Jefferson hummed and opened the bottle of lube, sitting down on the couch beside Nathan and slicking up his fingers before pushing two in right away. Nathan's toes curled and he sighed contentedly. 

 

Jefferson put his free hand on Nathan's ass cheek and squeezed again, watching his own fingers press inside Nathan's hole. When he felt Nathan was fully relaxed and loose enough, he added a third, and Nathan hummed, being good and patient while Jefferson fingered him open. 

 

After a while, Jefferson withdrew his fingers and leaned down, ran his tongue over Nathan's asshole. Nathan gasped and jumped, never could quite get used to it, no matter how much he loved it. Nathan practically _melted_ every damn time Mark ate him out, and this time was no exception. He just kept making these little sighs and soft moans while Jefferson kissed and licked, beard scratching against the inside of Nathan's soft, smooth ass cheeks. 

 

Jefferson sat back up and smacked Nathan's ass, making him yelp.

 

“Yeah, do that again.”

 

“Ask the right way and maybe I will.” 

 

Nathan huffed, turned his head to try to look at Jefferson and failing miserably. “Fine. Spank me again, _daddy_.”

 

There was no warning, just another hard slap of Jefferson's hand, and Nathan groaned, loving the sting it left behind. 

 

Jefferson bent to bite Nathan's ass cheek, leaving a mark, then stood and pushed his own pants down and stepped out of them. He had grown tired of waiting, wanted to be inside Nathan's pliant body _right then_. So he climbed back onto the couch and grabbed the lube again, slicking up his cock, then putting a hand on Nathan's hip to keep him still while he pushed in with no further warning.

 

Nathan was fine with that, didn't need a heads up, just wanted, _needed_ Jefferson inside him, and he made this long, low moan that sounded an awful lot like him saying 'daddy’ again. Mark was pleased Nathan seemed into it, too; perhaps they had something new now to carry over every time they fucked.

 

Jefferson put his hands on Nathan's bony little hips, dug his fingers in hard enough to bruise and pulled out just enough to roughly push back in. Nathan made a soft noise of approval, pushed back against him to encourage him to speed things up sooner rather than later. 

 

“So impatient. You're such a slut, Nathan, you know that?”

 

Nathan hummed a positive, rolled his hips back against Jefferson again. “So I've been told. Can't help it, feels good.”

 

Jefferson couldn't agree or disagree; he'd never been adventurous enough to try, but he liked how much Nathan loved it, how desperate he always seemed. And _definitely_ loved the pretty faces Nathan made when he was getting fucked, liked causing Nathan to make those pitifully high-pitched sounds of pleasure.

 

Nathan frowned at him over his shoulder. “You just gonna use me as a dick warmer all day or are you gonna fuck me?”

 

Jefferson laughed and started moving again, slow at first. “Sorry, I was just thinking.”

 

“About?”

 

“You. You're so beautiful, Nathan.”

 

Nathan turned his head away again to hide the blush creeping over his face, frowned and buried his head against the sleeves of his jacket. Jefferson could be cruel sometimes, but it was lines like that one that kept Nathan infatuated and kept him feeling loved. That always made it worth it. 

 

Nathan huffed, trying to bury his embarrassment. “Whatever, stop being a sap and _fuck me_ , daddy.”

 

“ _Fuck_. Okay, shit.” Jefferson pulled almost all the way out, gripped Nathan's hips hard, then shoved back in, hard and fast and then kept going, not slowing down.

 

And that's exactly what Nathan had wanted, because he was moaning and urging Jefferson to keep going with, “yeah, just like that, daddy, fuckfuck _fuck_.”

 

Nathan looked so good, back arched, head thrown back. Mark couldn't see his face, but he knew his mouth was probably hanging open, probably had his eyes squeezed shut, his cheeks were probably the lightest shade of pink, and suddenly Jefferson didn't want to put up with not being able to see it.

 

He pulled out abruptly, and Nathan frowned at him again. “The fuck, what'd you stop for?”

 

Jefferson patted Nathan's ass. “Just hush and get on your back.”

 

Nathan shut up and turned over, pulling his knees up and wrapping his legs around Jefferson's waist. Jefferson immediately pressed his cock back against Nathan's hole, watched Nathan bite at his bottom lip as he shoved in.

 

Then Mark started back up again with his rough, hard thrusts, and Nathan was making that face he'd wanted to see so bad, lips parted, eyes closed, face pink, and he just looked so goddamn pretty Jefferson wasn't sure if he had the self control to last much longer. 

 

But that was fine, because Nathan was starting to sound pretty close too, making these desperate little noises, reaching up and grabbing a fistful of Jefferson's shirt.

 

A few thrusts later and Nathan was arching his back. Shouted, “ _Daddy_!”, as he came on his own stomach where his shirt had ridden up, breath heavy when he finished.

 

The word just got Jefferson even hotter, and he picked up his pace, fucking Nathan as hard and fast as he could, fingertips pressing into Nathan's hips as he grunted and filled Nathan's ass up with cum. 

 

Nathan made this soft, happy little sigh as Jefferson pulled out. He felt much better now than when he'd come in, and that's probably why he liked Mark so much; he knew how to make him feel better sometimes. 

 

Nathan watched Jefferson, who was going to get the package of baby wipes they kept in here for when they fucked and needed to clean up. “So. What are you thinking about the daddy thing? I like it.”

 

Jefferson turned back, came back over and tossed a wipe at Nathan. “I'm thinking that's what I want you to call me when we fuck from now on. Can you do that for me?”

 

Nathan hummed, started wiping off his belly. Then smirked up at Jefferson. “I can do whatever you want, daddy.”


End file.
